No me olvides
by bel-201
Summary: <html><head></head>2D caminaba tranquilamente asta que choca con una chica que sera el amor de su vida. 2DxOC 2DxNoodle</html>
1. A si empezó

**Advertencia: Lo relata 2D.**

**Los peonajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, pero el personaje nuevo que aparees esta echo por mi.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ah?...hola<strong>

Camina tranquilamente por las angostas calles de Londres. Todo era como siempre, me levantaba a las 7:00 AM, iba al baño a hacer mis cosas, salia del baño, me vestía, bajaba las escaleras para enconarme con el cuarto de Noodle, al verlo entro y veo a una hermosa asiática durmiendo. Sierro la puerta y me dirijo al baño, al entrar me encuentro con un hombre de piel muy oscura con una mascara y dos duendes o bestias o...lo que sea, arrodillados ante él sosteniendo unos baldes. Al verlos me asqueo y sierro la puerta aliviado, giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha para ver otra puerta. Me acerco y toco la puerta, al no escuchar nada entro dentro del cuarto y veo una oscuridad infinita. De la nada sale Murdoc muy deprimido, al verlo salto del susto, tapándome la boca y chocando me contra la puerta del baño. Murdoc sale y se dirige hacia una silla que se encontraba en la escalera, que serbia para bajar y subir sin mover un musculo. Lo ignoro y continuo caminando hacia la estancia, donde me encuentro con bogi man leyendo el diario sentado y viendo la T.V. Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia las escaleras nuevamente, donde se encontraba Murdoc en su silla, que a diferencia de antes esta no se movía. Bajo las escaleras precavidamente para que no me haga daño el líder. Paso por enfrente de el y de la nada me gruñe enfadado, al hacerlo me asusto y bajo rápidamente asta la cocina. Al yeguar lo primero que veo es la cocina echa un asco. Comida por un lado, basura por otro...que asco ¿no?...ejem sigamos. Camino desganado hacia la alacena, me hago una tostada con mermelada y un café. Me siento en la mesa sucia que tenemos, agarro un diario y lo primero que observo es una historieta de la banda. La leo consentradamente, asta que escucho que alguien estaba delante mio. Corro el papel de mis vista y veo a un Murdoc muy enojado con una zapatilla en su mano, al vero sonrió un poco pero luego de unos segundos muy beleces Muedoc me golpea en la nuca con el tenis y luego se retira. Me sujeto el lugar golpeado, me levanto de mi lugar, agarro mi chaqueta marrón y me retiro de mi hogar. Al salir me subo el sierre de mi chaqueta, ya puesta y me encuentro con el cartero, que era un simio. Me entrega una carta de desalojo y me retiro para ir a mi trabajo, pero antes saludo a mi amigo Russell, que si sigue siendo enorme y vive en el techo de la casa.

A si eran todas las mañanas y si lo resumimos todo ¡ES UN ENORME DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE NO TERMINA Y NUNCA TERMINARA!. Pero que se le puede hacer. De mi bolsillo saco la carta de desalojo que me entregaron, la abro y empiezo a leerla mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Miro hacia delate y de lanada pase de una calle angosta, llena de niebla y oscura, a una parque muy lindo, lleno de verde y de niños. Siempre me pasa, estoy en un lado y de la nada estoy en otro.

Miro el reloj y veo que eran las 8:00 empunto, me faltaba una hora para ir al trabajo y ni loco me iba a ir tan temprano como mi primera vez. A si que me quede caminando por ay mientras hacia tiempo. Miraba fascinado todo los pájaros, las plantas todo. Ata que siento que alguien choca contra mi provocando que me caiga hacia atrás, levanto la vista y veo una hermosa chica de pelo rojo vivo, pálida, delgada y al parecer tenia puesto unas convers negras con unos shorts negros con algo de brillos, un chaleco de lleen con una remera musculosa roja.

X-Que torpe soy, diculpa-Dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos, por el impacto los tenia serrados. Al abrirlos pude divisar unas hermosa gemas de color celeste.

2D-¿T-te encuentras b-bien?-me levanto y la ayudo a levantarse, al hacerlo nos sacudimos un poco por el polvo y observo unas cuantas hojas que de segura eran de ella y las recogí.

X-Si, gracias...emm...no necesitas recogerlas-Me levanto con todas las hojas, que al parecer eran partituras y se las entrego pero antes observo un nombre que tenían un nombre y lo leo.

2D-Ten-Se las entrego-Por curiosidad ¿eres Sara Haute?-Pregunto algo intrigado.

S-Si, a si es-Sonríe calidamente y me contagia. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa, sus dientes eran perlas realmente bellas y sus labios eran tan hermosos como su sonrisa.-Y ¿tu eres?-sin dejar de sonreírme.

2D-S-soy Stuart Pot-Le contesto-Pero puedes llamarme Stu o 2D-Segun su rostro, al escuchar el segundo apodo no entendió muy bien porque

S-¿Porque 2D?-

2D-Es por mis ojos-Le indique con mi dedo indice mis ojos. Al verlos no se asusto como las demás personas, al contrito se sorprendió.

S-Wow...eso debió doler-Me miro con pena pero luego se rió por lo bajo.

2D-Si y ademas estuve en coma-

S-Yo también estuve en coma-Me sorprendí al escucharla, al fin alguien me entendía real mente.

Estuvimos hablando sobre mis ojos y de como ella se quedo en como, y fue cuando era adolescente jugando con su esckate se choco contra un árbol y choco muy fuertemente contra el cordón de la calle provocando su coma. Fue algo absurdo, lo se,pero lo respeto.

S-Oye, debo irme-Mira su reloj y luego de su bolsillo saca un papel y me lo entrega. Estaba escrito y al parecer era su numero de teléfono-Llámame cuando tengas otra historia como esa-Me sonríe y yo le entrego mi numero.

2D-Tu as lo mismo-Miro mi reloj y eran la 9:20.-Ay no, voy a yeguar tarde, disculparme me tengo que ir-

S-Si yo también debo irme-Suspira-Bueno, 2D fue un placer en cono serte-

2D-El placer fue todo mio, asta luego-La saludo y ella hace lo mismo, se da media vuelta y se retira. Me la quedo mirando, pero luego recuerdo la hora que era y me voy corriendo hacia mi trabajo. Espero volverla a ver.


	2. Chapter 2: Por favor, dime

**Holaaaa, gracias por lo reviews me ayudan a seguir la historia y para aquellas personas que esperan un nuevo capitulo de mi anterior historia Esto¿es amor? no esperen mucho, porque dentro de poco estará el capitulo.**

**Advertencia: Relatado por 2D**

**Los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, espeto Sara que es un personaje echo por mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estas bien?<strong>

Pasaron ya dos semanas desde que conocí a Sara en el parque y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. En su cabello rojo, en sus ojos celestes y en su hermosa voz. Pero desde que la conocí no se nada de ella asta hoy. Luego de tener 12 horas interminables de trabajo, me dirijo a mi casa para descansar y volver a empezar el día otra vez. Caminaba muy tranquilo por las oscura calles, ya que eran de noche y lo único que iluminaban eran los faroles de la calle, los autos, algunos almacenes y los semáforos. Estaba en paz, muy relajado diría yo, asta que suena mi celular provocando que me asustara un poco.

¡Tip, tip!¡tip,tip!(sonido de celular)

Sujeto mi celular con manos temblorosas, porque si era Murdoc de seguro me pedirá que valla a comprar alguna bebida y luego me insultaría asta dejarme sordo. Vi la pantalla táctil del aparato y observe que no era mi "grann amigo" el que me llamaba si no que era un numero desconocido que se me hacia muy familiar. Apreté el botón verde para contestar y acerque el celular a mi oreja.

2D-¿Ah? ¿eh? ¿hola?-

X-¿Hola?...2-2D¿eres tu?-Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Si era Sara, la del parque. Pero esta Sara se oía asustada y creo que triste.

2D-Sara ¿estas bien?-Pregunte algo atusado ante la respuesta.

S-Algo...perdón si te molesto, pero eres la única persona que me contesto-Su voz sonaba cada vez mas temblorosa.-¿P-podrías venir por favor a la calle baker street 456? por favor es u-ur-urgente-

2D-Si por supuesto-Mi corazón se acelero a mil, es que nunca estuve en estas situaciones.-Tu quédate donde estas, yo ya voy.

S-Ok...P-pero apúrate-Luego se corto la llamada provocando que me asuste el doble de lo que ya estaba.

Coloque el celular en mi bolsillo trasero y me eche a correr lo mas rápido posible hacia aquella calle que me dijo ella y repitiéndola muchas veces en mi cabeza para no olvidarme. Pasaron mas de 10 o 15 minutos desde que estoy corriendo. Al llegar a la calle que me indico, empece a revisar los números de las casas pero me costo mucho por la oscuridad que había.

De repente me detuve en la casa indicada y pude observar a una chica sentada en la escalera de aquélla casa con la cabeza enterada entre sus rodillas y sus brazos apresándolas. Me acerque y divise una hermosa cabellera roja. Definitivamente era ella.

2D-¿Sara?...¿estas bien?-Me arrodille enfrente de ella y apoye una mano en su brazo derecho.

De repente levanto su cabeza y vi que estaba llorando.

2D-¿Q-Que te paso?-Me sorprendí y me senté al lado suyo para mirarla mejor.

S-Mis p-padre m-m-me echaron de la c-casa-Lo dijo con un hilo de voz y mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

Me sorprendí al escucharla.

2D-Lo siento-La mire con melancolía y tristeza, es que no savia que hacer. Asta que se me prendió el foco algo quemado que tengo.-Oye-Me vuelven a mirar-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-Le sonreí un poco.

S-D-de acuerdo-Me levante y luego ella hizo lo mismo

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería mas cercana. El sitio era...muy...como lo podría definir...mmm, ya se algo romántico y extraño. Tenia frases de amor en la pared y personas mas o menos de mi edad con sus novias. Mire asqueado el sitio, luego mire a Sara y ella lo único que hacia era mirar el suelo con tristeza.

Una mujer, algo mayor, se nos acerco y nos pregunto si estábamos juntos, con una voz algo picara. Aquel comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero luego reaccione y dije "si". Nos ubico en una mesa al lado de una ventana algo amplia, donde se podías ver autos y personas pasar. Observe a la pelirroja y vi que seguía con la cabeza baja. Entonces, luego de un largo y espeso silencio incomodo, decidí hablar.

2D-Eh, oye ¿quieres, no se, tomar algo?-Levanto la cabeza algo desganada y me asintió con ella.-De acuerdo-Tome la carta que estaba a mi izquierda y empece a leer todo lo que había en el menú y decidí pedir un café para ambos. Esperamos en silencio asta que nos trajeran el café y cuando estaba por hablar apareció la camarera que nos atendió en un principio, dejando las ve vidas en las mesas. Luego de eso se retiro para atender a otras personas. Mire a Sara y le di el café.

S-Gracias-Susurro algo triste y tomo la tasa.

2D-Y ¿quieres habar sobre lo sucedido?-La mire con mi tasa entre mis manos y ella solo se limito a ver la ventana con tristeza.-Ey, si te lo guardas va se peor-Ni se movió, lo único que hizo fue darle un sorbo al café.-Y si me cuentas de ti...¿que te parece?-Ella me miro y me asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió un poco. Pero luego se desvaneció.

S-Pues..emm ¿que...que quieres que te diga?-Me miro deprimida y luego tomo un sorbo a su café.

2D-No se-Pensé un poco-Y si ¿empezamos desde el principio?.

S-Bueno-Me sonrió,sin dejar de estar triste, y luego yo la imite-yo tengo 29 años y ¿tu? cuantos tienes-Tomo un poco de su café y yo hice lo mismo.

2D-Pues, yo tengo 36.-Sara me miro sorprendida-¿Q-que pasa?.

S-Es que no pareces de 36 pareces mas de, no se, 28 o 29 años-Me reí un poco y agite mi cabeza hacia ambos lados mientras me reía

2D-Ok...cuéntame algo-Apoye mis codos en la mesa, para estas mas cómodo y verla mejor.-¿En donde trabajas?-...¿Que?...si ya, se es muy estúpido lo que pregunte pero es algo que siempre me intriga de las personas, con eso nos damos cuanta si las persona es baga o no. Bueno según yo...mejor, sigamos.

S-Pues trabajo arreglando autos con mi primo-Tomo un poco de su taza-y ¿tu? de que trabajas.-Me miro con intriga y luego esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

2D-Trabajo con mi tío en una tienda de música, no gano mucho pero es lo que tengo-Sonreí-Con lo que si ganaba mucho dinero es con una banda, que anteriormente era famosa pero...ahora ya no tanto.

S-Wow, que emocionante que fue tu vida-Me dijo con una sonrisa-¿Como se llamaba la banda en la que estabas? quizás la conozca.

2D-Se llama Gorillaz-

S-Me suena el nombre, pero no la conozco-Me sonríe. En eso viene, de nuevo, la camarera para darnos la cuenta. Le agradezco y tomo el papel.-Y tu ¿que hacías en la banda?.-Deje de leer el papal, pague y me anime a contestar.

2D-Era y sigo siendo el tecladista y el cantante-Nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo, por no tener algún tema de conversacional. Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar algo fuera de lugar-Para saber-Me mira con esas perlas que tiene como ojos-¿Que ocurrió en tu casa que te echaron?-Sara mira hacia la ventana y suspira.

S-De acurdo, te diré-Me mira con tristeza- Para mis padres siempre fui un fraude y ellos en bes de una niña quisieron a un varón...-Se detiene y suspira.

2D-Sara-Me mira nuevamente-Si no me dices, te ara realmente mal.

S-Ok...Ellos me echaron porque no me querían-En eso su voz se empezó a quebrarse y yo me quede impresionado. ¿Quien en su sano juicio aria eso?...ya se que es mayor pero es su hija, si a mis padres les pido si me puedo quedar a vivir en su casa de seguro me dirán que si pero...esto es difícil de entender y cruel-Y ahora no tengo donde ir.

2D-mmm, q-quédate conmigo en mi casa-Se sorprende al escucharme.

S-De verdad-Me sonríe.

2D-Si, pero tender que hablar con mis compañeros de casa para saber si me permiten-Nos paramos de nuestros lugares y ella me abrazo enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, al hacer eso me sonroje un poco. Al separarnos nos miramos unos minutos y pude ver que ella tenia un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-Eh...e-es mejor que nos vallamos.

S-S-si-Se soltó de mi y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Luego de estar shokiado hice lo mismo para dirigirla hacia la casa.

Al entrar dentro de la casa,con Sara, no me di cuenta que alguien estaba sentado en una silla.

2D-Ahhh...¿h-hola?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviews porfaaaa y díganme a quien quieren que sea el que este sentado en esa silla, Murdoc, Noodle o Bobi man.<strong>

**Los veo en el capitulo que **


	3. Nuevo hogar

Al entrar dentro de la casa, me sorprendió al ver las luces apagadas, es que siempre Noodle o Russell dejan las luces prendidas cuando alguien llega tarde. Es para que no nos choquemos con toda la basura que esta en el suelo. Pero algunas veces Murdoc la apaga para hacerlo enojar a Russell o solo lo hace para fastidiarme.

Al entra le indique a Sara que tenga cuidada. Subí las escaleras con precaución para no caerme y de detrás mio estaba la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo que yo. Llegamos al living, donde solo lo que pude ver es la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana y un sofá de una sola plaza mirando hacia ella. No me sorprendí al saber quien era, y lo delató su vaso de teckyla en una mano y en la otra un cigarro prendido. De repente vi que el sofá se dio vuelta y de la nada se prendió una lampar que estaba detrás suya, provocando poder ver a un hombre cuya piel era verde como aceituna, cabello color negro sucio y ojos desiguales, uno negro y uno rojo. Me miro con malicia y luego paso a ver a Sara con un toque de lujuria en sus ojos.

M-Idiota, ¿quien es la chica tan hermosa de cabello rojo? dime-Le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin para de mirarme. Sara al escucharlo se sonrojo y yo me sentía algo enojado con el verdoso por la reacción de la muchacha y,seré sincero, no tenia ni idea de porque me enoje con el.

S-Soy Sara-Le sonríe amablemente-Y ¿usted es?-Murdoc se para y le da una calada a su cigarro, luego expulsa el humo hacia la derecha y vuelve a mirara a Sara con su típica cara de "te quiero en mi cama y hablo enserio".

M-Murdoc, mi nombre es Murdoc Niccols-Se acerca a ella y yo intervengo para que no haga algo de lo que luego me enojare mas de lo que ya estaba.

2D-Mudz-El me mira con odio-Ella es mi amiga Sara y quería saber si... no se, se podía quedar a vivir a qui asta que encuentre un hogar digno-Cambia su mirada a una pensativa, tardo un rato en decidirse pero luego escupió de sus labios secos la respuesta.

M-Puede quedarse-Revolea los ojos y Sara se alegra-Pero acepto con la única razón de que es posible que luego me acueste con ella-Dicho eso se retira de la sala dejando a Sara sorprendida y a mi algo furiosos. Me di vuelta para verla y note que estaba levente sonrojado.

2D-No le hagas caso-Le sonreí y ella me mira sin entender lo que decía-Es Mudz, siempre hace chistes con las chicas-Mentí para que se despreocupara-Pero si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado, si-

S-Ok-Me miro con dulzura-Y ¿cual es mi cuarto?-Pensé, pero de la nada se me prendió el foco algo quemado otra vez.

2D-Antes de eso-Prendí la luz-¿No tienes hambre?-Me asintió y ambos nos fuimos hacia la cocina para comer algo.

Al llegar prendí la luz y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador para sacar algo, mientras Sara se sentaba en la mesa corriendo la basura que avía encima de ella. Me acerque a la mesa con dos platos de pizza, me senté y le entregue el pedazo a la pelirroja. Estuvimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa durante tres horas. Mire el reloj, que estaba arriba de la puerta y me indicaban las 2 de la mañana, me sorprendí por la hora. Luego mire a Sara y note que estaba algo cansada.

2D-Oye, es mejor que te muestre tu cuarto antes de que te desmayes del sueño-Me reí y ella hizo lo mismo.

Ambos nos levantamos pero, yo torpemente, me tropiezo provocando que me chocara contra la pared. Al abrir los ojos me sonroje de muerte al notar que tenia enserada entre la pared, mis brazos y mi cuerpo a Sara completamente sonrojada con los ojos abiertos y con su respiración acelerada. Se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos celestes completamente abiertos, su cabello alborotado y sus labios rojos entre abiertos, me quede imbnotisado por su belleza.

Luego de unos minutos reaccione y libere a Sara, ella se quedo pegada a la pared sin poder decir nada y yo retocedi unos pasos por la vergüenza.

2D-T-te muestro tu c-cuarto-Señale con mi dedo indice hacia la puerta en señal de ir hacia donde digo.

S-S-si-Ambos nos dirigimos, en silencio, hacia un cuarto que estaba al lado del living. Al entrar hacia aquel lugar se podía ver un mueble para guardar la ropa, una cama y una ventana, luego le di unas sabanas para que no pase frió.

2D-Bueno-Me rasco la nuca con cansancio-Me voy a dormir-Sara deja las sabana arriba de la cama y me lira con agotada-Si necesitas algo dime-Me doy media vuelta para retirarme pero una mano cálida y algo pequeña me sujeta el hombro. Yo me doy vuelta y observo a Sara algo preocupada.

S-Lo que paso en la cocina...-La interrumpo.

2D-Fue mi culpa-Le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo con confianza-Disculpa si te hice sentir algo incomoda, no fue mi intención-Se acerca hacia a mi provocando que me ponga algo nervioso.

S-Te disculpo-Y de la nada me abraza sujetandoce de mi cuello, yo luego de unos segundos reaccione aceptando el abrazo. Luego se suelta un poco de mi provocando que estemos a una distancia algo peligrosa. Podía sentir su cálida respiración y de nuevo me quede imnotisado.-Gracias por combenser a Murdoc-Se acera a mi mejilla y me da un suave beso en ella y me mira a los ojos -Buenas noches, Stu-Luego se separa y se suelta de mi.

Di medí Vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Salir del cuarto y al estar ya afuera respire ondo para relajarme... Pero lo mas importante y que me llamo la atención...

**¿¡Que me sucede con Sara?!**

_Continuara..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, perdón por la tardanza es que no e tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a: marati2011 y a CarliGorillazForever por sus reviews.**

**Espero que les aya gustado y si, es algo corto pero para la próxima intentare que sea un poco mas largo.**

**Asta la ****próxima.**


	4. Celos y ensayo

**Holaooooooo Gente. Perdón por tardar, es que estoy media jodida con algunos asuntos familiares y demás. ****Gracias por los reviews me inspiran a segur con la historia y debo agradecer a todos los que leen mis historia, muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias. Bueno a qui les va el nueve capitulo que me tardo una eternidad en hacer, espero que les guste, BYEEEEEE**

**Aviso: Gorillaz no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Daimon y James, excepto Sara que es de mi propiedad. Escribo solamente por dibercion. **

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando me levante, me refregué los ojos con mi mano y me levante con toda la parece del mundo e hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Al terminar me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré solamente con Sara tomando un café con algunas tostadas. Me acerque y me senté delante suyo tomando una tostada del plato. Cuando bajo la taza de su cara me miro y me dio una cálida y hermosa sonrisa. Era perfecta.<p>

S-Hola, peli azul-Deja la taza a un lado y apoya sus codos en la mesa sin para de mirarme tierna mente-¿Como as dormido?-Me rasco la nuca y bostezo con algo de sueño.

2D-Bien-En realidad no tan bien. Estuve soñando con una muchacha muy linda. El sueño se trataba que esa chica y yo pasábamos el tiempo en el parque hablando y besándonos. Era el sueño ideal. Pero cada tanto despertaba esperando que sea real. Ignore el recuerdo de anoche y me anime a preguntar- ¿Y tu?-Me mira-¿Como as dormido? Ya que es nuevo en el lugar que vives y debe ser extraño.-Le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo.

S-Pues-Se levanta y deja la taza en el lavado, se da media vuelta y se apoya en el borde de mármol-Dormí bien... pero-La mire sin entender muy bien lo que decía. De repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado, que la hacían ver como una niña pequeña-Arria de mi cuarto se escuchaban ruidos extraños-La mire de contado, como si fuera un cachorro sin entender lo que decía.

De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y me acorde que arriba de su cuarto estaba la habitación de Murdoc.

Me entérese y la mire con algo de vergüenza. Me levante de mi lugar y me pare delante de ella a una distancia decente, la miro con algo de ternura y ella me miro con sus mejillas, a un, teñidas de rosa. Era como ver a una princesa.

2D-Te entiendo-Me mira sorprendida-No me di cuenta y arria de tu habitación esta la de Murdoc-Me sonríe avergonzada. Luego se acerca hacia mi y me da un tierno abrazo, enredando sus brazos en mi espalda y apoyando sus cabeza en mi pecho. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero le correspondí.

De repente sentí un aroma dulce que invadió mis nariz. Era muy dulce, baje mi vista y me encontré con el hermosos cabello de la pelirroja. De nuevo ese aroma me invadió, olía a jazmín.

S-Gracias por entenderme-Despego su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro con sus ojos celeste. No sabia que hacer, me paralice por el susto. De repente sentí mariposas en el estomaga y me sonroje dejando en mi rostro una sonrisa penosa. Ella se rió por mi reacción y hice lo mismo pero con una sonrisa mas confiada.

Luego sentí unas pisadas que provenían de las escaleras hacia la cocina. Las ignore creyendo que era una pelota o solo el viento. Pero no. Mire hacia la puerta y pude ver a una asiática con cabello violeta y que tenia un flequillo que le cubría sus ojos levemente, tenia puesto su piyama de dos piezas y al parecer no estaba tan dormida como me imaginaba. La mire y vi que en sus rostro se podía notara el ¿enojo?.

Me separe de Sara rápidamente pero sin ser tan brusco y mire a mi pequeña Noodle.

2D-Ahhh ehhh-No sabia que decir hasta que vi a Sara acercarse hacia ella, mala idea de parte de la pelirroja. Russel, Murdoc y yo decidimos hacer un trato y es que: si Noodle esta enojada por alguna razón personal o que nosotros no sepamos, no haremos nada asta que no nos diga o no nos enteremos. O si no sufrirán las consecuencias de recibir una patada cara teca en el rostro.

S-Hola soy Sara, amiga de Stu-Estira su mano en señal de saludo.

Noods la mira de arriba a bajo y decide estrechar su mano con la de la pelirroja.

N-Soy Noodle-Sara sonríe-Y yo soy la guitarrista de la banda y la MEJOR amiga de 2D-Al escuchar a Noodle decidí intervenir antes que suceda algo peor.

2D-Ehh... Noodle-Me mira con una ceja alsada y con algo de enojo en sus ojos-Ella se quedara a qui hasta que encuentre un hogar-Le sonrió para que por lo menos aceptara, pero lo único que recibí fue un suspiro.

La no tan pequeña japonesa mira a Sara con menos enojo en su rostro, pero al parecer la pelirroja no tenia ni idea. Prácticamente ni se entero. Siguió sonriendo hasta obtener la respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Luego se dio media vuelta para retirase hacia... en realidad no tengo idea, a si que supongamos que se retira a su cuarto.

Noodle nuca se comportaba a si, excepto ase 10 años cuando Noodel era creo que una pre adolescente yo había conocido a una chica muy hermosa. La avía conocido en una librería, y ya se que están pensando "¿Que hace 2D en una librería?" pues Russel quería cocinar algo nuevo y me pidió que valla comprar un libro. Pasaron los días y nos convertimos en novios. Todo era hermoso asta que la invite a Koing. Estábamos en el living asta que llego Noodel e hizo lo mismo que hoy, la miro con enojo y a diferencia que esta vez, ella le dio una pata en la cara. Desde ese día mi noviazgo con ella termino.

Mire a Sara y no te que estaba intrigada por lo sucedido.

2D-Tranquila-Me mira atentamente-Ella es a si con los extraños-Me sonríe y la invite a sentarse en la mesa nuevamente para continuar la mañana en paz.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las hora y al ser sábado siempre ensayamos para matar el tiempo. Pero prácticamente no lo hacíamos por dibercion, si no por obligación. Murdoc nos amenazo diciendo que si no ensayábamos nos echaría o le diría a boogy man que nos mandara al inframundo como castigo.<p>

Caminaba por los pasillo para llegar a una sala de ensayo que teneos en el ático. Pensaba en mi cabello, cuando no era azul, era hermoso, cuyo colo era negro y luego de un tiempo se fue convirtiendo en un marrón oscuro. Todos me envidiaban por mi cabello, asta mi propia madre me "odiaba" por tener tan hermosa y sedosa cabellera. De repente me detuve al escuchar una melodía de piano muy hermosa. Me fije bien de donde provenía y me di cuenta cuando gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Vi bien y pude notar que la puerta estada se-mi abierta, así que la abrí y pude ver a Sara tocando uno de mis pianos. La melodía era hermosa, sin ningún error alguno. Entre, serré la puerta y me acerque a ella. Cuando lo hice, la pelirroja, paro de tocar y me miro sin entender por que estaba en su habitación.

S-¿Que haces a qui?-Me interroga y yo miro el piano para poder observar unas partituras en ella.

2D-Pasaba por aquí y te escuche tocar-La mire con una sonrisa-Tocas muy bien...-Vi de nuevo las partituras y las leí.

S-¿Tu crees?-Me mira con esperanza en sus ojos.

2D-Si, eres tan buena como yo. Deberías tocar con nosotros-Tome las partituras-Son algo tristes ¿no crees?-Le pregunte sin despegar la mirada de las hojas. Realmente eran tristes. Según lo que leí se trataba de un amor roto o algo a si.

S-Si ya se-Mira para otro lado-Siempre son así-La miro con tristeza-Como sea, ¿enserio crees que pueda tocar con ustedes?-Me mira ocultando su melancolía en una sonrisa falsa.

2D-Si-Le sonreí-Solo debes tocar algo adelante de Mudz y listo.

S-No se-Se rasca la nuca indecisa.

2D-Vamos sera divertido-La animo algo apurado por la hora.

S-Lo pensó y luego escupió la palabra de sus labios rojos como la sangre-Ok-Me sonrió e hice lo mismo.

2D-Bien-La sujeto de la mando-Andando-Nos retiramos, ambos salimos de el cuarto algo acelerados.

Al llegar pude ver a Noodle sentada en un amplificador afinando su guitarra, Caybor, que fue nuevamente reparada por Murdoc, estaba en la batería con la cabeza gacha y Mudz leyendo algunas canciones para nuestro disco futuro, si es que tenemos uno. Levanto la vista y cuando me vio a mi gruño de enojo por llegar tarde, pero cuando vio a Sara su enojo se esfumo y la cambio por una sonrisa pervertida, ella no se entero.

Me acerque algo asustado por lo que pasaría o por lo que me aria, él dejo las hojas en una pequeña mesa y se nos acerco con pasos lentos pero firmes. Me asuste el tripe por su reacción. Me puse firme y lo mire como siempre, con la típica cara de no entender. El verdoso se paro delante mio para gritarme pero noto a Sara viendo su bajo. Sonrió y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa,que no era de felicidad, en su rostro. Se paro detrás de ella, ya que estaba parada, y se acerco a su oreja.

M-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Sara salto levemente del susto haciendo reír al bajista. La pelirroja se dio vuelta para ver bien a Mudz.

S-E-eh, s-s-si-Se alejo un poco ya que él líder se acerco un poco mas a ella-Es un muy lindo instrumento-Se rasco el brazo y miro de nuevo el bajo ,que Murdoc utilizo en Feel Good inc, dándole la espalda.

Murdoc lo único que hizo fue acercarse un poco mas ella asta sujetarla por la cintura. Yo,claro, miraba la escena congelado. Es que ¡no sabia que hacer!, comparado al verdoso yo soy literalmente nada, soy flacucho, pálido, casi ni tengo fuerza y Murdoc es fuerte, no tan alto pero igual te domina y realmente golpea muy fuere, como sea. Yo seguía hay sin hacer nada literalmente y no podía creer que nadie notara de lo que estaba pasando.

Sara al notar que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura se asusto y se safo del agarre haciendo un movimiento brusco.

M-Oye, creí que te gustaba lo que estábamos haciendo-La miro con una ceja levantada y algo confundido.

S-¿Lo que hacíamos?-Al notar el tono de su voz, que fue entre ofendida y enojada, decidí acercarme antes que le de una cacheteada a Mudz, y realmente no se porque lo hice.

Me pare entre ambos para frenar esta locura,por tercera vez, y alejarlos. Cuando ya estaban mas calmados decidí hablar sobre integrar a Sara al grupo, pero cuando lo hice una Noodle enojada salto de la nada.

N-¿¡INTEGRARLA?!-Grito algo histérica-Si hay que hacerlo yo no la acepto y ademas, ¿para que? si ya estamos todos-Miro con enojo a la pelirroja, que estaba algo distraída pero que igual escuchaba todo, y paso a mirarme a mi con furia y NO TENGO IDEA DE POR QUE REALMENTE.

Murdoc noto lo que sucedía y con la mira le pedí ayuda un par de veces,pero cada vez que lo hacia el me ignoraba y miraba hacia otro lado, hasta que accedió.

M-Noodle calma-Le sujeto el hombro en seña de relax-No entra, si no antes 1: o se acuesta con migo...

S-Que eso sera nunca-Lo interrumpió con una mirada de amenaza y con los brazos cursados.

M-O 2: toca algún instrumento y si logras impresionarme, estas dentro-Prosiguió mirándola. Noodle miro a Murdoc y asintió algo enfadada-Entonces ¿que prefieres?.

S-Mmmm-Lo pensó, pero no tardo nada en decir su respuesta que ya era muy obvia-La... numero dos-Fue caminado hacia mi piano y se paro delante del este.

Muedz, Noodle y yo nos sentamos para verla y escucharla. Se sonó los dedos, el cuello, hasta la espalda. Puso sus dedos en el piano y los hizo danzar por los teclados. Su música era realmente bella y las notas tristes pero correctas eran perfectas. De un momento a otro serré los ojos y me deje llevar. Luego note que la música para, miro al frente y noto que Sara estaba parada mirándonos sin saber que hacer, luego miro a los chicos y noto que estaban sorprendidos, a un mas Murdoc que estaba con la boca abierta de los sorprendido.

2D-Yyyyyy ¿que piensan?-Murdoc me mira y pasa a mirar a Sara. Se levanta se acerca a ella, se coloca al lado y la agarra por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

M-¿De que pienso? PIENSO QUE ERES LA MEJOR PIANISTA DE TODO EL MUNDO-La mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

N-Yo no se que decir-

M-Yo te ayudo Noods-Dice Murdoc con aire de ganador-Chica, estas dentro-Sara se alegre poniendo una enorme sonrisa.

Yo me levanto y me acerco para felicitarla, pero en bes de eso me salio de la nada abrasarla, como si fuera un impulso. Nos soltamos y paso brazo mi por sus pequeños hombros y la acerco hacia mi.

2D-Pues ya que tenemos un pianista-Miro a todos con una sonrisa-Que tal si ensayamos.

M-Creo que es la mejor idea que as tenido, idiota-Conecta su baja al amplificador para tocar.

Y así fue, pasamos casi toda la noche ensayando y festejando, excepto Noodle que solo lo que hacia era ensayar y cuando parábamos para descansar lo único que hacia era irse a abajo a tomar algo, creo yo. Pero si lo pienso un poco y lo analizo bien ¿ella no estará celosa?...pfff lo que pienso yo son estupideces... ¿o no?

Continuara...


	5. ¿Salimos?

**HOLAAAAA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE E ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA POR LAS FIESTAS Y DEMÁS. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAR QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, REALMENTE ME HACEN FELIZ. BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO !**

**CHAUUU**

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días desde lo de la banda. Desde ese día todo paso como una rutina. Pero algo cambio en este día que yo note y que los demás no, algo que cambio mi vida. Pero creo que tengo que empezar desde el principio.<p>

Cuando me levante eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Vi por la ventana y al parecer seria un día muy distinto, y yo lo savia. Me vestí, fue al baño y baje hacia la cocina. Cuando lo hice, vi que no avía nadie a si que empece a desayunar solo, asta que note que alguien bajaba. Me senté y vi que era Murdoc con su clásica cara de enojo y cansancio. Me gruño y siguió caminando asta llegar a la alacena, yo seguí con mi desayuno, asta que vi que mi gran amigo se sentó enfrente mio con una café y unas tostadas. Les seré sincero, yo no tenia la mas mínima idea de porque estaba aquí, ya que siempre se levantaba a las 12 o a las 13. Pero no se lo uno que hice,al ver que se sentó enfrente, fue mirarlo raramente. Asta que note que me miro y que me quería hablar.

M-¿Que? ¿nunca pensaste que me podía levantar tan temprano?-Me miro chistosamente, pero muy en el fondo sentía algo de enojo.

2D-No, no-conteste con algo asustado-Solo me impresiona que... ehh- No supe que decir, porque si decía algo sobre el, me rompería la cara y si decía algo muy estúpido, también lo aria. A si que pensé un rato, asta que vi el paquete de cereal que estaba en la mesa. Procese si era algo estúpido hablar sobre el cereal, a si que lo hizo. Tome el paquete y mire al verdoso con una sonrisa algo forzada.-Queee ayan echo un cereal tan rico como este, están dulce y crujiente ¿no crees?- Mire por un minuto el paquete y luego pase a ver a Murdoc, que tenia una ceja alsada y una cara, que simplemente verla te decía "que yo estaba loco".

Deje el cereal a un costado y decidí no hablar asta que alguien mas de la banda apareciera. Pasaron algunos minutos, asta que vi que Murdoc me quería decir algo. Ya me esperaba que me dijera algo como: "oye tarado, pasme el pan" o "cara de simio tenemos que ensayar dentro de unos minutos, a si que, espero que estés a hay o si no, te mato" y no me pregunten como me acuerdo todas esas cosas que me dice, solo me acuerdo. Lo mire unos minutes, esperando el insulto, pero nada. Solo vi que se formo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, y si puedo ser sincero, eso me asusto.

2D-¿Pasa algo?-No parecía, pero por dentro tenia un miedo mas gran que Russel. Me miro como si yo supiera la respuesta, pero luego pase a mirarlo sin entender. El cambio su cara a una de enojo y luego suspiro, para luego mirarme con cansancio-¿Te pasa algo, Mudz?-Se levanto un poco de su asiento y me golpeo en la nuca, provocando que me sobara el lugar lastimado. Luego se sentó y sigio mirándome con esa cara tan reconocida de el, la de odio con un poco de furia.

M-Es que seras tan imbécil-Deje de sobarme la nuca y lo miro algo incrédulo-Sara y tu ¿que se traen? Eh-Me miro picara-mente y yo como un tarado, me sonroje.

2D-N-nada, ¿porque lo dices?-El verde le dio un sorbo a su taza y me miro como antes.

M-vamos, no seas tan idiota. Ella y tu salen, y ¿desde ase cuanto?-Me sonroje el triple de lo que ya estaba y el se rió un poco de mi.

2D-Ella y yo no salimos-Ya no tan sonrojado, le conteste y el me miro incrédulo. Realmente no se porque me lo preguntaba, es que, si parece que ella y yo estuviéramos saliendo, pero no, ella es mi amiga. Bueno, eso creo.

M-Entonces me la puedo tirar, genial- Me sorprendí por lo dicho, aunque nunca lo hacia anterior mente.-Pero, porai suene raro saliendo de mi, pero aunque no salgan y no me la allá tirado ¿porque no la invitas a salir?-Lo pensé por un segundo y tenia razón, ella creo que me gusta y ademas es una buena forma de conocernos y de mantenerla lejos de Murdoc.

2D-Tienes razón-Lo mire victorioso y con una sonrisa, pero luego se desvaneció cuando me acorde lo que dijo hace unos minutos de Sara-Pero ¿te molesta que salga con ella?-Miro hacia otro lado pensativo y luego me miro hacia mi, dio un gran suspiro y me dijo la respuesta.

M-No, no me molesta-Sonreí con alegría-Pero si su sita sale mal, la voy a consolarla a mi estilo-Se para y desaprense en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasaron algunos 12 o 14 segundos desde lo sucedido con Murdoc, y lo que me dijo era verdad, se notaba que yo gustaba de ella, pero y si ella no sentía lo mismo, me de devastaría y mucho. Pero era su decicion y si su decicion era no quererme, tendria que respetarla.

Pensaba de esto cada minuto, en como se lo diría, en donde, con que o con quienes. Era cansado y lo peor, ya me llego una jaqueca, sera mejor que valla a tomar algunas pastillas. Me pare de mi lugar, ya que seguía estando en la cocina, y tome rumbo hacia mi curto. Subí las escaleras con la mano en la cabeza por el dolor, camine por el pasillo que conducía al living y al cuarto de Sara, pero me debute en la puerta de la ya nombrada anterior mente. Mire la puerta por unos minutos y decidí tocar para decirle. Me olvide de mi dolor de cabeza, de todas las preguntas que mi mente creaba cuando escuchaba o decía su nombre nombre y del miedo que yo tenia si Mudz le hacia algo. Toque la puerta una vez, luego dos, asta nueve veces pero nada, entonces me arme de valor y entre. Su cuarto es el mas raro que e visto en mi vida. Antes no podía decir mucho porque solo tenia unos posters, en los estantes tenia algunos libros y en la cama ni había puesto sus sabanas solo estaba el colchón, una almuada y la sabana que le di el primer día que llego. Pero si lo comparamos ahora el cuarto anterior, lo había pintado y demasiado rápido, era de un verde lima con algunos posters, nuevos, de bandas y algunos porta retratos, en los estantes estaban los mismos libros con algunos nuevos, en su cama tenia un acolchado de color blanco con algunos círculos de color celeste en ella, en una esquina tenia el piano que me robo, pero que luego se lo di como agradecimiento por entra en la banda y algunas cosas mas.

Me preocupo mucho no verla en su cuarto. Es que si estaba con Murdoc le aria daño, pero no tanto, o si le paso algo peor como que Caybor la aya lastimada o que allá tenido algún accidente. Cerré la puerta con el corazón en la boca y empece a buscarla por todos lados.

Redice por toda la casa, pero nada. Me sentía mal, como culpable por lo que le este pasando. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, creía que se me iba a salir por el pecho, asta que me acorde que no me fije en la sala de ensayo. Me apure para saber si ella estaba allí. Subí las escaleras ya que la sala estaba en el ático. Al subir me alivie al ver a Sara afinando la guitarra de Noodle y que suerte que Noods no esta en casa, porque si la ve con su guitarra la mata de un golpe. Me acerque calmado y al parecer ella no noto mi presencia, porque ella seguía en lo suyo.

2D-Hola Sara-Levanto la vista y pude ver sus hermosos ojos celestes un poco ocultos por su cabello color rojo. Reí un poco por lo de su cabello y decidí sentarme al lado suyo para hablar sobre lo que me dijo Mudz.

S-Hola D, ¿que haces aquí?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego siguió en lo suyo.

2D-Pues te quería preguntar algo-Mire hacia abajo y empece a jugar con mis manos por el nerviosismo.

S-Dime-Me contesto sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia. La mire y realmente se veía muy hermosa cuando afinaba un instrumento, se veía tan tierna, tan inocente que me daban ganas de ir y... ¿besarla?. Contrólate Stuart ella es tu amiga por ahora, tenderé que aguantarme asta que le diga lo que siento.

2D-P-pues te quería preguntar ¿si tu querías, no se, salir conmigo?-Seré los ojos con fueras, como esperando el golpe que me noquiaria en el instante. Espere unos minutos y no escuche nada, entonces abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sara que me miraba tierna-mente.

S-Sabes que eres muy lindo-Se rió de mi y luego me miro como antes.-Acepto salir contigo-De repente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y mi corazón empezó a latir, no de miedo, si no de alegría. Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo en ese momento, tenia unas ganas de abrasarla pero me contuve. Ella se paro dejando el instrumento a un lado, cuando lo hizo me miro a mi desde su lugar esperando que yo me ventase y pues lo hice. La mire y ella a mi, realmente era para mi.-Y pues ¿a que hora es la sita?.

2D-A las ¿7:00 de la tarde? Que te parece.-Me rasque la nuca y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

S-Entonces, a las 7 estaré lista-Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue a no se donde. Me quede en mi lugar sin hacer nada, mirando la nada misma con una mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, asta que llego las 7 de la tarde y claro yo ya estaba arreglado. Me avía puesto unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, una remera blanca con un dibujo de un zonbie en el medio, arriba de la remera una chaqueta negra y de zapatos unas comvers negras. Bajaba las escalera para llegar al living donde ella y yo nos encontariamos, para luego irnos al lugar donde tenia planeado. Al llegar al salón me encontré con Mudz hablando con Noodle, me acerque y ellos pasaron a mirarme sin entender porque tan arreglado.

N-¿A donde vas tan bien vestido?-Me miro de arriba con una ceja alzada.

M-No es ovio, luv-La miro con ovbiedad y ella deja de mirarme a mi y mira a Murdoc.-Ba a salir y yo se con quien -Me mira y se ríe un poco de mi.

2D-Pues si, voy a salir con Sara ¿algún problema?-Noodel al escuchar su nombre su rostro se oscureció, era como si su nombre este prohibido y cayera una maldición cada vez que se dice. Ella se levanto, me miro y se marcho sin decir nada, ni un adiós de su parte y eso si que me dolió demasiado.-¿Dije algo malo?-Mire a Murdoc sin saber que hacer y el se rió de mi, se levanto del sillón y me miro.

M-Eres un idiota, ella esta celosa-Cuando escuche esa palabra no lo puede creer, mi princesa ¿celosa por otra chica? Imposible.-y ¿a donde la vas a llevar?-Saca un cigarrillo y se lo pone en la boca para luego encenderlo.

2D-Es una sorpresa-Ya encendido le da una calada y luego expulsa el humo.

M-Bueno-Paso por mi costado y se retira. Luego de unos segundos escucho unos pasos, creí que era Sara pero no, era Murdoc otra otra vez.-Se me olvidaba-Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, cuando lo hice nunca me espere que me diera un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que me cayera.

2D-¡¿Porque eso?!-Me miraba desde arriba con maldad, mientras yo lo miraba con susto desde abajo.

M-Solo quería hacerlo. Ahora si chau-Se da la vuelta para irse.

Me levanto algo adolorido por el golpe y decido verme en el espejo para ver que no allá sangre o un moretón. Pero por suete no habia nada. Entonces sentí, de nuevo, unos pasos que provenían del pasillo. Gire mi cabeza y puede ver a Sara con una mina falda negra, una remera blanca con algunas faces en francés y unos tacos negros que la hacían ver mas sexy de lo que estaba. Me sonroje un poco al verla, ella se quedo en la puerta mirándome graciosamente por mi reacción tan estúpida.

S-¿Como me veo?-Hace una pose y me sonríe, si que estaba linda. No sabia que hacer, luego lo que paso con Paula y con mi otra ex, no e salido con ninguna chica pero igual tenia lago de conocimiento de esto.

2D-Te ves muy bien y ¿te pusiste maquillaje?-Le pregunte algo incrédulo, es que nunca la vi con maquillaje o era tan sutil que no lo veía.

S-Pues si, ya se es raro que yo tenga maquillaje, pero el que yo uso no se ve mucho-Me acerque, porque note que seguía estando frente al espejo, me puse enfrente de ella una distancia normal.

2D-Te ves muy bien y ¿yo?-Me miro de arriba abajo, lo pensó y luego me lo dijo.

S-Te ves mas que bien-Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.-Que tal si vamos-Me sugiero y yo acepte. Y sin pleno aviso me tomo la mano, haciéndome sonrojar.

Paso una hora desdén que nos fuimos de la casa, y desde ese momento empezamos hablar de cualquier cosa. Tenia planeado llevarla al cine pero prefiero que hablemos de envés de ver algo, también pensé en ir a bailar pero ay mucha gente y muchos chicos y pues me la podrían sacar. De repente el foco se me prendió, la llevare a cenar a algún lugar algo barato. Y así fue nos fuimos a un restauran barato pero muy lindo. Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana, siempre me tocaban lugares a si cuando salí con chicas.

S-Que lindo lugar para comer-Miraba el lugar fascinada, como si nunca hubiera ido a un restauran.

2D-Que bien que te allá gustado-Le sonreí-y ¿que onda los chicos, te caen bien?-Cogí mi vaso de agua y tome un poco mientras la veía pensar sobre mi pregunta.

S-Pues...mmm...Russel me cae muy bien, es como si fuese mi padre, mmmm Noodle también pero no entiendo pero creo que no la caigo muy bien a ella y Murdoc no tanto, cada dos por tres trata de llevarme a su cuarto o al baño para...tu ya sabes-Se sonrojo un poco por lo ultimo y claro que yo sabia de lo que estaba hablando, es Murdoc viví con el unos cuantos años y ya me se todo de el, asta su rutina que es muy fácil de aprender.

2D-Si ya se, pero tranquila hable con el y ya no te molestara tanto como antes-Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego note que su mano descansaba en la mesa y decidí hacer algo que hacia con Paula anteriormente cuando aun no eramos novios, apoye mi mano sobre la suya. Miro su mano con la mía y se sonrojo un poco, luego me miro a mi y le sonreí-Si alguna vez Murdoc o alguien mas te hace daño, solo dime-Me miro con ternura.

S-Gracias D, nadie avía sido tan amable conmigo-Me sorprendí, ¿nadie? eso si que era triste, pero are que ella sea la chica mas feliz del mundo, bueno si acepta ser mi novia.

Nos pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa, asta que llego la comida. Ella comió una ensalada y yo carne con papas. En un momento, mientras comíamos, a mi se me ensucio la comisura de la boca y como un bobo no tenia ni idea, asta que vi a Sara que tomo su servilleta y me limpio la cara. Me sonroje algo por lo que hizo pero luego pesamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, otra vez. Al terminar de cenar, pague y nos fuimos del restauran. Caminamos por un parque que estaba iluminado por todas las estrellas, era muy hermosos y pacifico. De repente una ráfaga de viento me choco, provocando que sienta algo de frió, pero mi chaqueta me cubría. Mire a Sara y note que ella no traína nada puesto, excepto su remera que no la cubría tanto. Me saque la chaqueta y se la puse en los hombros.

S-Gracias pero no tengo frió-sujeto mi chaqueta por los lados para luego sacársela y dármela.

2D-No deja, la necesitas mas que yo-Se la dejo y seguimos caminando sin decir nada. En un momento me dieron ganas de fumar, a si que saque un paquete lleno de cigarros, tome uno y me lo puse en la boca, luego lo encendí aspirando todo ese humo gris y cálido.

S-¿Fumas?-Me miro algo extrañada. Sujete el cigarro para expulsar el humo y poder contestarle.

2D-Perdón ¿te molesta?-Iba a tirar el cigarro pero una mano me detuvo, mire de quien era esa mano y puede ver que era Sara.

S-No me molesta es que nunca me imagine que tu fumaras-Se veía algo avergonzada por lo que hizo pero yo solo me reí.

2D-Ok, pero igual lo voy a tirar-Tire el cigarro al suelo y lo pise. Mire a Sara y note que ella no entendía muy bien lo que yo acababa de hacer.-Mira trato de no fumar tanto por el tema del censar y de mas-

S-Aah, me alegra que te cuides-Me sonríe y yo hice lo mismo-E conocido a mucha gente que no se cuido y me pone mal porque se que tarde o temprano morirán-Agacho la cabeza con tristeza. Me puse nervioso, es que no sabia que hacer, si la abrasaba es posible que la incomodara y si le contaba algo pero es posible que se ponga peor ¡mierda, no se quehacer!.

Me acerque a ella poniéndome delante, le sujete la barbilla y la obligue a mirarme. Mire su rostro levemente maquillado y note que estaba asustada por lo que hice.

2D-Yo estaré bien y aquellas personas también, tu tranquila-Le sonreí con confianza para que este mejor y al parecer funciono. Una leve sonrisa se formo y su susto se desvaneció como el aire. Nos quedamos por unos minutos a si, mirándonos. De repente mi mano, que estaba sujetando su barbilla, se poso en su mejilla y la empece a acariciarla con mi pulgar. Note en su rostro se formo un leve sonrojo, que la hacían ver mas hermosa de lo que era. Me acerque despacio a su labios, mientras ella no hacia nada mas que quedarse quieta. Roce sus labios con los míos, asta que se unieron eran tan dulces y suaves. De repente note que se hizo cómplice de esto. Pose mi única mano libre en su cadera para a traerla hacia mi cuerpo y sentir su calor. Sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Era el beso perfecto. Estuvimos a si como unos minutos asta que nos separamos por la falta de aire. No te que sus labios estaban levemente abiertos y ella sonrojada. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Mi mano seguía estando en su mejilla, la retire y tome su mano sin para de mírala-Sara, te amo.

S-Yo también, Stu-Se acerco y me dio un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios. Nos separamos y nos fuimos a casa felices.

Por fin me saque esa carga que tenia encima, por fin podía morir en paz, por fin era feliz. Pero como toda felicidad tenia que terminar...

Continuara...


End file.
